


Winter Tale

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Брайан Райан/Холли Холидей. Райану все равно мало, и он решает отбить у Шустера Холидей, с которой, как он думает, Уилл встречается. Брайан вламывается на рождественскую вечеринку соперника. Недоумение Уилла, вера в счастливые случайности у Холли".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011-м.

Угрюмый Райан сидел на скамейке в городском парке и лениво потягивал газировку. Конечно, при его теперешнем душевном состоянии ему пристало бы что-нибудь покрепче, но Райан терпеть не мог спиртное – с тех пор, как та разбитная старшеклассница, Роудс, напоила юного Брайана ликёром, и его стошнило прямо в коридоре на учительницу испанского. Конечно, оставалось ещё безалкогольное пиво – но Райану хотелось во время ангстования пить что-нибудь менее гадостное на вкус.  
Время это, кстати, с небольшими перерывами, длилось у него уже почти две недели – с тех пор, как Велма, узнав про мюзикл, закатила скандал и выбросила все его вещи на улицу. Поскольку с женой они крепко не ладили уже года два, и разрыв назревал давно, Райан решил, что это знак свыше. Надо вернуться в родной город и начать новую жизнь.  
Новая жизнь откровенно не задалась. Звенящая пустота в сердце не только не исчезла, но, казалось, ещё и становилась всё больше с каждым днём.  
Так что Райан уже два часа сидел в парке, притаптывая носком ботинка снег возле скамьи и провожая случайных прохожих пустым взглядом.  
А потом он увидел ангела.  
Ангел плюхнулся рядом с ним, ничуть не боясь запачкать свою белоснежную курточку, наморщил хорошенький носик, звонко чихнул и поинтересовался, крутя между пальцами тонкую сигарету:  
\- Есть закурить?  
Райан торопливо кивнул и полез в карман за зажигалкой.  
\- Представляете, вот ведь пустая голова, - продолжал ангел, - полная сумка всякого барахла, а спички забыла!  
\- Бывает, - кивнул Райан, поднеся ей огонёк.  
Девушка с удовольствием затянулась.  
\- Ох, вы мой спаситель, мистер. Появились вовремя, как сенбернар с тёплым одеялом. Вы часом не Барри?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся бывший проверяющий. – Меня зовут Брайан. Брайан Райан.  
\- Что, серьёзно? – хихикнула она. – А я Холли Холидей.  
\- Какое чудесное имя, - совершенно искренне восхитился Брайан. Разумеется, ведь ангела не могут звать, например, Терри или Эмма.  
\- Ой, да самое обычное, - в притворном смущении она слегка толкнула его локтём в бок и засмеялась.  
\- Ну ладно, мне пора, - отсмеявшись, Холли легко вскочила со скамейки. – Ещё увидимся, Би Ар.  
Прежде чем Брайан успел что-то ответить, она уже умчалась куда-то в сторону пруда с утками. Разумеется, зимой уток не бывает, но это был единственный пруд, где они обитали летом.  
Он вздохнул, кинул пустую бутылку в урну, и, посидев для порядка ещё пару минут, отправился домой.  
Дорога к ближайшему выходу пролегала как раз рядом с вышеупомянутым прудом.

В съёмную квартиру Райан вернулся обозлённым на весь белый свет и особенно на одного бывшего одноклассника. Пнул ногой неразобранную коробку с пластинками, достал из другой коробки новую бутылку с колой, открыл и сел на пол, представляя, что пьёт не газировку, а кровь Уилла Шустера.  
Перед глазами всё ещё стояла эта ужасная сцена на мостике – Шустер и его милый ангел Холли негромко и в абсолютной тишине напевают «On the rise». Взявшись за руки.  
Вот гадство.  
Газировка быстро кончилась.  
Райан потянулся, цапнул с подоконника айпод и включил «Brand new day».

 

\- Ты пригласила Фиггинса?! – спрашивает ошеломлённый Уилл, который только что столкнулся с директором в соседней комнате.  
\- Не-а, - весело мотает головой уже хлебнувшая пару коктейлей Холли. – Наверное, кто-то из приглашённых позвал!  
Уилл хмурится. Разумеется, грандиозные вечеринки, которые устраивала Холли, были весьма популярны, и каждому гостю на хвост непременно падало ещё двое-трое посторонних... может, кто-то и находил забавным то, что у Холли можно было столкнуться с человеком, которого не видел уже пару лет, но не Уилл. Его бы вообще здесь не было, будь его подруга чуть менее настойчивой.  
Старательно избегая становиться под щедро развешенными на потолке веточками омелы, он пробрался к продавленному дивану около двери.  
Так что когда дверь скрипнула, впуская в комнату очередного гостя, Уилл машинально поворачивает голову на звук – и чуть не соскальзывает на пол от удивления.  
\- Брайан?!  
\- Он самый, Шустер, - высокомерно произносит Брайан. – И я пришёл взять то, что по всем законам мировой справедливости должно принадлежать мне!  
\- Э-э…  
\- И тебе не удастся мне помешать!  
\- А… что должно принадлежать тебе?  
Губы Брайана растягиваются в хищной улыбке.  
\- Не понимаешь? Ничего, скоро поймёшь.  
Ухмыльнувшись ему напоследок, Райан исчезает в толпе гостей.  
Уилл задумчиво потирает подбородок и приходит к мысли, что ему всё же нужно выпить.

\- Барри! – радостно виснет на нём ангел. – Я знала, что ты меня найдёшь! Это судьба!  
\- Скорее Интернет, но итог один, - Брайан крутит головой, пытаясь осмотреть её руки на предмет наличия обручальных колец. Ничего не обнаруживается, что его весьма радует. – И я Брайан.  
\- Би Ар – это почти Барри. И ты похож на Барри. Милый и с хорошими волосами, - всё ещё держа его одной рукой за плечо, Холли тащит Брайана к стоящему посреди комнаты караоке-центру. – Ты ведь поёшь, Барри? Смотрел «Хоррибла»?

Вышедший подышать свежим воздухом Уилл удивлённо моргает и смотрит вверх. Он готов поклясться, что на крыше кто-то поёт.  
И вроде бы он даже узнал один из голосов.  
Так или иначе, они быстро замолкают. Ещё бы, никто не будет долго петь под открытым небом в такой мороз.  
Пожав плечами, Уилл возвращается в дом.  
Всё-таки вечеринка оказалось неплохой. По крайней мере, Брайана больше не видно, а пьяный Фиггинс, как выяснилось, незабываемо поёт караоке.


End file.
